<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting You Go by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060967">Letting You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always loved Nathan... but he loves Audrey. So you decide to let him go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Nathan Wuornos/You, Nathan Wuornos/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>What are you doing?</em>”</p><p>You give out a scream and closed down the trunk of your car when you hear that voice, then turn around in a swing of panic to see none other than Nathan himself, the boy you grew up with and came to secretly love. You’ve always known you were the only one who felt that way, that you’d always be a simple good friend to him, and it hurts. It hurts so much, but you had decided to stay by his side despite the pain, because you loved him too much to leave him alone.</p><p>But now there’s Audrey, who he loves more than anything in the world.</p><p>And though you’re happy for him, it just hurts too much to stay.</p><p>“I…” You feel your mouth trembling, and you have to look away from his blue eyes. “I’m leaving town, Nathan.”</p><p>He gives out a light chuckle. “You’re not serious.” The serious look you give him makes him lose his smile. “… when are you coming back?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” You hug your arms, looking down at the ground this time. “Maybe never.”</p><p>“No, no, no-” His feet reduces the meters separating him away from you, his eyes wide in fear. “Not you too, you… you’re my best friend, you can’t leave!”</p><p>You feel your heart squeeze in pain. “Nathan…”</p><p>“You can’t leave, okay?” He grabs your hands in his and tries to make you look into his blue eyes. “I-I know the troubles can be terrifying sometimes, but-”</p><p>“It’s not the troubles, Nathan.”</p><p>“Then what is it? <em>What is it</em>- I… maybe I can help-”</p><p>“You can’t.” You squeeze his hand more for yourself than for him since he can’t feel it, your own eyes watering despite the smile on your face. “I’ve tried everything. Nothing can erase how I feel.”</p><p>He frowns in confusion. “How you feel…?”</p><p>“I…” You take in a sharp breath, trying not to let the screams in your brain stop you from telling the truth. “I love you more than a friend, Nathan. For a long time now.”</p><p>His eyes go wide in surprise, and he opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off before he can.</p><p>“And I know- I <em>know</em> that you love Audrey, and that she loves you and believe me, I am incredibly happy for you, but.. but it hurts too much. And I’ve tried <em>everything</em> for it to not hurt too much.”</p><p>“(Y/N)…”</p><p>“Leaving is the last option, Nathan.” Your smile shakes just as you let go of his hands, walking towards the front door of your car. “I’m walking away in order to let you go.”</p><p>“Wait, no-” He arrives at your door just as you close it behind you, but luckily for him, your window is down. “I need you.”</p><p>You shake your head at him. “You don’t need me-”</p><p>“<em><b>Please.</b></em>” He stops you from starting the car by taking your arm, forcing you to look at his pleading eyes. “<em><b>Don’t leave me alone.</b></em>”</p><p>“You’re not alone, Nathan.” Your expression falters down while you free your arm from him, staring at the road ahead and starting the car. “You have Audrey, remember?”</p><p>The sounds of the car’s motor interrupt him from saying anything, and you give him one last look.</p><p>“Goodbye, Nathan.”</p><p>“Wait-”</p><p>He doesn’t have time to say anything else that you’re already driving away from his reach, his blue eyes observing you disappearing in the horizon with his heart slowly breaking on the floor.</p><p>“… <em>I love you too…</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>